Peter Parker (Earth-TRN579)
, , ; formerly , , , , , , , , | Relatives = Ben Parker (paternal uncle, deceased) May Parker (paternal aunt-in-law) Ben Reilly (clone, deceased) Poison (former symbiote) | Universe = Earth-TRN579 | BaseOfOperations = Queens, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10" | Weight = 167 lbs | Eyes = Hazel | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, scientist, vigilante; former government agent, photographer, student, wrestler | Education = Bachelor in Science in physics, incomplete doctorate in biochemistry | Origin = Human Mutate | PlaceOfBirth = Forest Hills, Queens, New York City, New York | Creators = Beenox | First = | Death = (Mentioned) | Quotation = Whoa, whoa... slow down. Other realities? Other me's? | Speaker = Spider-Man | QuoteSource = Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions | HistoryText = Not much is known about Peter's past, although it can be assumed that it followed an identical path to his Earth-616 counterpart. Shattered Dimensions One night, Mysterio broke into Empire State University and attempted to steal the Tablet of Order and Chaos. Spider-Man caught him in the act and during their scuffle, he accidentally broke the tablet. Madame Web appeared and explained that the tablet pieces had shattered across Earth-TRN579, Earth-TRN580, Earth-TRN581 and recruited the Spider-Men of said realities to reassemble the tablet. Mysterio, who had a fragment, tracked down Spider-Man to Madame Web's base of operations and threatened to kill her unless he handed over the other fragments. He tried to avoid giving him the fragments, but the tablet reassembled itself in Mysterio's hands. He began to change Earth-TRN579 into his image, but Madame Web was able to teleport the other three Spider-Men to Earth-TRN579 and they defeated Mysterio. Edge of Time When Doctor Sloan returned back in time, he created another timeline, where Peter's counterpart worked for Alchemax. This Peter's Mary Jane would eventually die, leaving the future Peter Parker to get control of the timestream and avoid his past mistakes. However, his plans were stopped and when he was sucked into the same portal Sloan used to return back in time along with Atrocity, the timestream returned back to normal and the memories of that reality's Peter returned to this Peter Parker. Death and Legacy During the downfall of the Heroic Age, it was believed that Spider-Man was killed by Doctor Octopus. At some point, Peter Parker's identity became public. Like many of his fellow heroes, Spider-Man became commercialized, with toys of himself being sold and eight movies featuring him. Despite this, he was "worshipped," as Madame Web described it, by people who wanted a return to the Heroic Age. In 2099, he would be succeeded as Spider-Man by Miguel O'Hara. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of the Peter Parker of Earth-616 along with: * Fragment Detection: Madame Web gave Parker the ability to sense the location of fragments of the Tablet of Order and Chaos. * Organic Webbing: Peter had the ability to organically produce his own silk webbing from glands within his forearms. * Telepathic Link: Miguel O'Hara created a psychic link between him and Peter. * X-Ray Vision: Madame Web gave Parker the ability to see through objects, locate enemies, and discern structural weaknesses. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Peter Parker of Earth-616. | Strength = Seemingly that of the Peter Parker of Earth-616. | Weaknesses = Seemingly those of the Peter Parker of Earth-616. | Equipment = Seemingly those of the Peter Parker of Earth-616. | Transportation = Seemingly those of the Peter Parker of Earth-616. | Weapons = | Notes = * According to Miguel O'Hara, Peter is a temporal paradox due to having the memories of his Earth-TRN199 counterpart. | Trivia = * Peter was voiced on Neil Patrick Harris in Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions (console) and by Josh Keaton in Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions (DS) and Spider-Man: Edge of Time. * Spider-Man considered Green Goblin his archnemesis. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Wallcrawling Category:Energy Senses Category:Captain Universe Category:Web-Slinging Category:Leaping Category:Precogs Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Parker Family Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Chemists Category:Physicists Category:Inventors Category:Radioactive Spider-Powered Category:Empire State University Student Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Killed Off-Screen Category:Heroic Age Characters (Marvel 2099) Category:X-Ray Vision Category:2010 Character Debuts Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Tablet of Order and Chaos users Category:Armor Users Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Shared Identities: Successors Category:Organic Webbing Category:Temporal Paradoxes Category:Thrown Weapons